A New Life, V2
by Elemental77
Summary: Remake of 'A New Life'. Jebest4781 shall be the beta for this story. Plot is almost the same except for a few changes here and there.
1. A Fateful Encounter

**I am so sorry for not continuing A New Life but I thought it needed to change. So here is it's other, and hopefully better, version A Better Life. Anyway not much is going to change and I will not give anything away.**

**Thank you Jebest4781 for being the beta for this story.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto watched as Sasuke charged a Chidori. But because of the curse mark, the Chidori changed into a black silvery color. Naruto then charged his own Rasengan and because of the Kyuubi's chakra, the ball turned red. Both stared at each other, preparing the attack that would change everything. Suddenly, they both lunged at each other from the sides of the Valley of the End.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

When they clashed, their attacks caused a shockwave of power to erupt. Both attacks seemed equal in power, neither overpowering the other. Then suddenly, a void of chakra appeared. Taking this opportunity when he saw Naruto distracted for a second, Sasuke thrusted his attack straight into Naruto's chest, causing Naruto to use his Rasengan to scratch Sasuke's headband. The giant ball of chakra that they were inside expanded more and began to destroy the walls of the Valley. As it began to grow more and more, neither Naruto nor Sasuke noticed something opening from thin air right beneath them, or the person that had arrived to the Valley.

In a great explosion, everything became quiet apart from the raging waterfall. Neither Naruto, Sasuke, nor the person was present, meaning the end of their battle.

* * *

**(In an Unknown Location)**

After a few hours of unconsciousness, Naruto groggily woke up. His blue eyes opened and looked around, but it was as if he wasn't fully awake. The memories of what happened suddenly flashed through his mind, forcing Naruto to widen his eyes and instantly stand up, only to fall to the ground due to his severe injuries and shout out in pain_ 'Damn'_ he thought _'My chakra still hasn't recovered enough and the fox hasn't healed me. Looks like I'm going be stuck here for a while'_ Moving so that he was at least on his knees, he looked around not recognizing where he was. "This isn't the Valley of the End" he muttered "Did I fall down river then?" Looking around some more, something caught his eyes. It was his friend Gaara, who just so happened to be walking towards him "Gaara?"

"Naruto" he replied with a nod and his arms crossed "Are you alright?" he asked, some concern showing in his eyes.

Smirking, he replied, "I've been better. Do you think you could help? The damn fox isn't healing me."

"What happened?" asked Gaara as he set Naruto in a sitting position to see the damage "All I remember was arriving at the Valley, saw a bright flash, and then found myself here with you"

Struggling for a moment to take his jacket and shirt off to help Gaara assess the injuries, Naruto replied "Sasuke, he used that Chidori on me but his Curse Mark was powering it and it over powered my Rasengan" Naruto grunted as Gaara dabbed the wound with disinfectant, which he got with bandages from a sealing scroll, before dressing the wound. "Do you know where we are?"

Shaking his head as he finished tying the bandages, Gaara spoke "No. I looked around but I have never seen anything like this place before" Getting a confused look from the blond, Gaara just said "Let me show you"

Helping Naruto up and putting his arm over his shoulders, Gaara helped Naruto walk for a minute "I still don't understand what you mean when you said you haven't seen anything like this place" Looking away from the red head, Naruto's eyes widen "Oh, that's why" he said and felt as if his jaw managed to drop to the ground. He expected to see an entrance of a forest as one surrounded the Valley. But instead of trees, all Naruto could see was floating rocks above and below him in random places "This can't be possible", he muttered.

Gaara looked to the 'sky' and scrunched his eyes "I cannot tell the time" he said, drawing Naruto's attention "But judging by it's appearance, it must be late so we should get some rest to recover our chakra"

"Good idea" agreed Naruto as he finally noticed that he was still tired from the events that had happened. With Gaara's help they managed to find a spot that was good enough to rest at. Lying down, Naruto watched as Gaara just sat down and kept watch. He wondered why he wasn't trying to sleep, until he remembered that Gaara had severe insomnia. Not bothering to mention it, Naruto just shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

In a temple in another world called Azareth a girl, around the age of twelve, was reading an old book. Her name was Raven. As she read, she suddenly sensed something amiss but as she looked about for the problem, nothing seemed wrong. Thinking it was just her imagination, she went back to reading, but the feeling was still there and it distracted her from her book 'Maybe meditating will help.' she thought as she sat cross legged. Taking deep breaths, she began to float as he began to chant "Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos" The next thing that Raven knew, she was now inside her mind. Looking around, she saw the same floating rocks that she has seen for many years, knowing that it was a normal thing in her mind. Not seeing anything wrong, she just walked in a random direction hoping to shake off the strange feeling she still has. As she was walking, she began to think about her life at the temple. She didn't hate it; it's just that she wished she could do something different. She even found an old spell that let people travel dimensions, and she was thinking of using it, but her fear was holding her back. She then stopped when she saw something that shouldn't have been there.

Blood.

Right at her feet was a small puddle of blood and a trail leading away from it. Widening her eyes, the thought of someone inside her head without her even knowing it, scared her. Following the blood trail, she saw it lead to a secluded spot and quickly hid behind a boulder that just so happened to be near by. Being careful to stay silent and not to be noticed, Raven put up her hood and looked around the boulder, only to see two people that she has never seen before. One was sitting further away from the other and seemed to be deep in thought. Looking at the other, Raven couldn't help but stare a little for reasons unknown to her. Her eyes looked over the blond hair but saw the bloody bandages on his topless chest. Realizing that the boy, who looked the same age as her, was topless, Raven couldn't stop the blush that appeared.

Sensing something wrong, Raven quickly jumped away and saw a sand dome appear where she was standing. Looking at where the sand came from, she saw the same boy that was sitting away, staring at her with no emotion "Who are you and what do you want?" he asked calmly

"I should be asking that" said Raven, making sure to keep an eye on the blond in case he makes a move. But judging by the injury, she would pay more attention to the red head in front of her "Where did you come from?" Gaara didn't so much as move "Answer me" Still nothing. Quickly noticing the sand around her feet, Raven jumped away and encased a few rocks in black energy before firing them at Gaara. The sand moved once more and created a shield that blocked the attack _'How is he controlling the sand?'_ thought Raven as she dodged the sand and kept throwing rocks _'I don't sense any magic but there is something there'_

Unfortunately because she was distracted, she never noticed Naruto sneaking up behind her with kunai at her neck "Please stop" he said with a calm voice that froze Raven "We will answer your questions as long as you answer ours. Alright?" Raven thought for a moment before giving a stiff nod "Good" finished Naruto as he removed the kunai, allowing Raven to move again.

Looking at the blond behind her, who looked like he would drop from exhaustion, she stole a quick glance to where he was suppose to be sleeping. Only to see the same blond sitting in the same spot. Quickly turning her head back to the Naruto in front of her, she saw him smile at her then disappear in a puff of smoke. Thinking and hoping that would be explained, Raven decided to keep quiet about that and walked to where the two were now sitting "You shouldn't have done that" said Gaara to his friend "You would have aggravated your wound"

"Yeah, well, I didn't" said Naruto as he crossed his arms. He looked at Raven and gave her a smile "My name's Naruto Uzumaki and my friend here is Gaara. What's yours?"

_'Did he really just introduce himself that easily?'_ thought Raven in suspicion "My name is...Raven" she finally said after a moment of silence.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter. Sorry if you were expecting more but that is it for now. I am planing on making the rest of the chapters longer and please do not expect for me to update soon. As I said before, I am still busy. But I will do my best.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review.**


	2. Helping and Not Helping

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"So," began Naruto with a grin "Mind telling us where we are? We are kind of lost." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Raven blinked at that, not believing that they didn't know where they were. She looked at Gaara but only saw him nod, as if telling her that Naruto was telling the truth.

Looking back at Naruto, she said "You are in a place called Nevermore, but I want to know how you both go here."

Naruto looked at Gaara, seeing another nod from the red head "I was fighting...someone and a huge burst of energy came out of nowhere. I was unconscious at that point and I guess Gaara appeared at the last second before the energy exploded. Next thing I know, I wake up here with Gaara and am now talking to you." he explained making sure not to reveal too much about where they're from.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the completely vague answer. It was incredibly obvious that they were hiding something, but what was the question "Alright." she said, remembering to ask later, if there was a later "It sounds like you travelled dimensions." she said "The energy that exploded, it must have caused a tear in time and space to open and forcefully pulled you two into it. It might have even taken whoever you were fighting as well" Naruto was about to say something, until he saw Raven's eyes glow white for a second "But whoever you fought" she continued "That person isn't here."

'Well, there goes my question.' thought Naruto. He was about to asked what she did to make her eyes glow white before pain suddenly appeared from his chest, causing him to double over onto his hands and knees.

"Naruto!" gasped Gaara, not knowing what to do.

Even though he didn't know what to do, Raven seemed to as she pushed Naruto onto his back to check his injuries "You are lucky to be alive." she said to him "This injury is very close to your heart and the edges of it seemed to be cauterized by something with an extremely high heat." What she didn't mention though was that, even as she looked over the wounds, it was slowly healing. It amazed and intrigued Raven with how fast it was healing; it almost seemed familiar to her somehow. Shaking her head away from her thoughts, Raven looked Naruto in the eyes "I can help heal your wounds but it will take time before you are completely healed. I'd say a couple of weeks at the most."

"Please" said Naruto with a pained smile.

Nodding, Raven extended her hand above the wound and, before she did anything, hesitantly looked at Naruto again "There is a requirement though. I have to have...physical contact with you to be able to heal you."

She was surprised when Naruto lifted his hand near hers "Will holding your hand do?" Raven nodded dumbly "Then as long as I don't have to go to a hospital, I'll be fine with whatever needs to be done."

"This will hurt at first, but the more I heal, the more the pain will exceed." continued Raven as she grabbed Naruto's hand, idly noticing that it was warm and calloused and that her hand fitted perfectly in it.

Naruto nodded at this and prepared for what was to come, but before Raven could do anything, Gaara put his hand onto her arm "If you try to kill him." he said with a dark look in his eyes "I will make you suffer."

Actually terrified, Raven quickly nodded and began to heal him. Her hand that was above the wound glowed with black energy and Naruto instantly gasped in pain and tried not to scream out or crush Raven's hand "Just another minute or two." said Raven, straining to keep her magic under control. She was not use to using her abilities this way and was glad that she at least learned the basics. To Naruto, it felt like hours, but eventually he felt the pain recede "There." he heard Raven pant out "I wasn't able to do much but I at least managed to stop the bleeding." she began to reply the bandages that Gaara passed to her "I'm afraid you will have to rest though and try not to move about. It would be best if you just stay lying down."

"Here?" he questioned to her about their surroundings. He was lying on a rough terrain and was pretty sure there was a small sharp stone sticking into his back.

Raven shook her head "No. Just give me a moment." she said before she stood. Staying still for a moment, she swiped her hands but nothing happened. Confused, she did it a few more times but still nothing "I guess I don't have a choice. I was trying to get you out of here but I can't. So until I can figure out a way, you are both stuck here." she muttered, gaining confused looks from Naruto and Gaara "There is a house that I will take you both too. I would have rather avoided this but it cannot be helped."

"I do not understand." said Gaara.

Sighing, Raven decided to tell them where they are exactly "There is only one way for people to enter Nevermore, and that is a mirror that is sitting on my desk. The reason is because Nevermore, is actually my mind" she explained, looked at their reactions. She was shocked to see that nothing changed "You're not confused?"

Shaking his head, which Naruto instantly regretted when he became dizzy slightly, he said "We have seen a lot of stuff. You saying this is your mind, doesn't even come close to strange." Gaara nodded, completely agreeing with his friend.

Shocked beyond belief, Raven decided to drop it 'I'll see if they can explain later.' she thought before waving her hand "'ll take us to the house now." A dome of black magic appeared, surrounding everyone before their scenery changed. From the rocky paths to a comforting living room, with Naruto now lying down on a couch. "I will make sure there is a room for both of you. But right now, you need to rest."

"But I don't want to!" said Naruto loudly, before he suddenly fell asleep with his head on a nice big pillow. This earned sweat drops from both Raven and Gaara.

"Is he...always like this?" asked Raven to the red head, who nodded with a sigh "I will see if I can get a room set up then." she said, heading towards one of the doors. Just as she reach it, she turned back to Gaara. "There is something I should warn you about, and when he wakes up, you should tell him as well." Gaara looked at Raven and showed that she had his attention "In my mind, there are physical manifestations of my emotions. If you find them or if they find you, just try to ignore them please." she warned before leaving.

Gaara just blinked at that, not fully understanding what she meant. He decided to just stay next to Naruto, and if any of these emotions showed up, he'd probably understand what Raven meant then. He waited and continued to think about the events that have transpired. If Naruto and Sasuke's chakra did combine and created a tear, then Sasuke must have surely travelled with them. But if he wasn't in Raven's mind, then he must be in another dimension. But did that mean that he and Naruto would ever see Sasuke again? Even he has heard of the theory that there is thousands of dimensions, so if Sasuke wasn't in this one then he must be in another dimension with no way of finding them. His thoughts were cut short when he something odd. The door that was across the room opened and he saw Raven's head appear from it and she just stared at him "Can I help you?" he asked with an emotionless voice, but with a raised eyebrow.

Raven grinned and then asked "Who are you? Did you break in here?" Before Gaara could say anything, she said "Unless you are a part of 'her' imagination, then this is great!" She walked through the door and Gaara noticed that instead of a blue cloak that Raven usually wore, she was now wearing pink. As soon as she was in the room, she jumped and onto the couch. Unfortunately she landed on Naruto's stomach, knees first, which woke Naruto up and knocked the wind out of him. "Hi!"

"Ow." whined Naruto as he rolled off the couch and held his stomach in pain. It wasn't that she was heavy or anything, it was just the force of Raven's landing and her knees stabbing into his gut that hurt. Looking up, Naruto noticed her cloak "You're pink." he said, stating the obvious.

Raven giggled and grinned "You're funny! Wanna play a game?!" she practically shouted.

As this was going on, Gaara continued to watch 'Raven said that her emotions are physical manifestations here, so this must be her happiness.' he thought, unknowingly guessing right. Testing his theory, he said out loud "Are you Happy?"

Happy grinned as she looked at Gaara "Yep! That's me! Happy, Happy, Happy!"

"You're not Raven?" questioned Naruto in confusion, completely lost at what was happening. Gaara helped his friend onto his feet and back onto the couch in a sitting position. As he did this, he gave him the warning than Raven told him about before she left "So this is one of her emotions?" Gaara nodded "Happy?"

"Yep!" shouted Happy, scaring Naruto as he wasn't expecting the girl to sneak up behind him and shout in his ear "What are your names?"

"I'm Naruto" he replied, pointing to himself and then to the red head "and he's Gaara. Is there anyone else here besides Raven?"

"Well, Rae-Rae" Naruto smiled at that, promising himself to remember that one "She a few minutes ago. She says she'll be back soon. Sleepy is asleep in her room and Smarty is in the library. I don't know where the others are"

Sighing, Naruto stood and stretched, careful to not aggravate his wounds "I need a shirt" he mumbled, finally remembering that he left his shirt and jacket at where he and Gaara met Raven.

"Where are you going?" asked Gaara.

Looking back at his friend, Naruto answered "Just for a walk. I'm not just going to sit around and wait." He reached the door and grabbed the handle "Maybe I can find where we left my shirt and jacket." he muttered before opening the door. He stopped when he saw that the house was in a flower field with a sun setting in the distance, creating a beautiful orange and red colour in the sky. Looking at Happy, he asked "Can you explain this?" he pointed out the door.

"Yep!" shouted Happy, again "Rae-Rae's mind is split into two parts. This flower field and a bunch of rocky paths! But they are completely random with those archways being a portal that will take you to different places in Rae-Rae's mind" she explained, making Naruto nod. Gaara sighed as he followed to make sure that Naruto wouldn't do anything stupid, with Happy following after.

They walked along a path, with Happy randomly running around the fields of flowers. They reached the archway and Naruto hesitated before extending his and passing through it, his hand seemed to disappear and air around it rippled like water. Not feeling anything wrong, Naruto just walked through it, followed by Gaara and Happy "That was odd." commented Gaara as he didn't feel a thing, even though he was expecting something. Naruto nodded with agreement. Looking around, they saw that it was nothing but rocky paths leading in all sorts of directions.

"Alright Happy." began Naruto, turning to the pink cloaked girl "Lead the...way?" he questioned when he finally noticed that the emotion wasn't there anymore "Where did she go?" Gaara just shrugged, not knowing either "Great, just great."

* * *

**Thank you for reading a please review.**


	3. Questions but No Answers

"Were lost, aren't we?" Gaara asked, but the answer was obvious as he and Naruto walked along another path.

Naruto looked at his friend and his left eye was twitching. With grit teeth he said, "No, I know where we are." Although the fact he kept looking around with confusion written on his face was making it obvious that he was lying.

"Were lost." stated Gaara, causing Naruto to lower his head in shame with a sweat drop appearing on his head "We wouldn't be lost if Happy didn't leave."

Nodding, Naruto muttered "I wonder where she went, anyway."

As if someone was listening, a pink blur came out of nowhere and appeared right behind Naruto "Hi!" she shouted, causing Naruto to jump away in shock and pat his chest a few times to calm his heart beat, whilst wincing at his wound "What are you guy's doing here?"

"Three things." Naruto said, gaining Happy's attention as she was still on his back "Firstly, get off my back!" he shouted, causing the emotion to giggle and jump away "Secondly, where the hell have you been?!" he shouted again. Before Happy could answer, Naruto continued "And thirdly, we have been trying to find our way back to that house."

"So we are lost." stated Gaara again, nearly causing Naruto face fault.

Happy seemed to ignore the two for a moment "You both were trying to find the house? I would have thought you would have been at the exit by now." This seemed to stop both Naruto and Gaara as they looked at each other and then at Happy "What?"

"There's an exit?" asked Naruto, causing the girl to nod in a fast manner.

As she nodded, Happy said "Yep! The Forbidden Door!"

"Can you show us?" asked Gaara, with Happy nodding again. She jumped on Naruto's back again with more giggles and pointed down a path. With a sigh, Naruto began to trek down the path, making sure not to aggravate his wound. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra slowly going towards it, meaning that the fox was trying to heal him. He also made a mental note to see if he can talk to it when he had the chance.

They walked for an hour, taking different routes that Happy pointed out. During that time, Happy randomly sent them down the wrong path. She even jumped off the side of the paths, scaring Naruto and making Gaara concerned. When they ran to catch her, or to see if she'd landed on another path, they would see that she was standing upside down on the path they were on, which didn't seem to surprise them as much as she would have thought.

They came to another crossroad but this time and Naruto looked at both "So which one, Happy?" No answer "Happy?" Looking around, he could not see the pink cloaked girl "Damn it!" he shouted "Not again!"

"This is your fault." stated Gaara, causing Naruto to look at him in shock and his jaw to his the floor. He walked along the left path and Naruto just followed dumbly, not knowing how to respond to Gaara's insult. As they walked, they noticed that the path was getting wider and wider until they could no longer tell where the edge is, and there also appeared to be a mountain nearby as well "I think I can see a cave over there"

"Really?" asked Naruto, squinting to try and see "Oh, I see it! Do you think that's where the Forbidden Door is?" Gaara just shrugged in response "Well, let's check it out" Once they were over at the cave entrance, Naruto looked inside "There's light at the end, the door must be this way" They went in and followed the light that never seemed to get any closer.

"Something doesn't feel right." said Gaara.

Naruto unconsciously agreed as he let his right hand hover over his kunai pouch as a precaution. They finally reached the light after a few minutes, and discovered that the source of it was flames. The flames were on lanterns, on top of the walls, even on random parts of the floor. But something felt off. They were in a room full of fire but instead of feeling hot they were cold. They could even see their breath as they walked, and could feel another presence in the room "There's someone else here" said Naruto "But I don't know where"

"There" stated Gaara, pointing to the other end of the room.

Looking, Naruto saw a massive cage on the wall, much like his own that keeps the Nine-Tails fox at bay in his mindscape "How did I not see that?" Gaara didn't answer but felt like he should have given a sarcastic answer to that. They stepped closer to the cage and peered inside, seeing nothing but darkness. But suddenly, right in front of Naruto, a pair of violet eyes with a slightly red rim revealed themselves causing the blond to jump away in shock "Ah!" he gasped out, not expecting the sudden surprise.

"Who are you?" asked the person within the cage. Both Naruto and Gaara looked and saw the person step into the light, revealing itself to be another Raven, but with a blood red cloak. Before either Naruto or Gaara could answer, she continued. "Doesn't matter. You two don't interest me"

"Which emotion are you?" asked Gaara after a minute of silence.

Red Raven didn't say anything as she stared at the two. It felt as if she was judging them "I am Raven's Rage"

Naruto raised an eyebrow but then nodded "Well, the cage makes more sense then." he said, getting Gaara's attention "Out of all the emotions, I'd say Rage is, lack for a better term, the most troublesome. Anyone can be easily angered and then lose control of themselves. So the fact the Raven has Rage locked up means she is trying to control her emotions" finished Naruto. There was silence for a moment and Naruto noticed that Gaara was staring at him in shock "What?"

"You said something smart." was all he said, making Naruto fall down comically.

"Not funny." muttered Naruto as he glared at his friend.

Rage glanced at Naruto "You are right" she said, "Raven is trying to control us, that is why I am in this cage. She's afraid that if I get out then 'he' will control her. She even made it so that I do not know what she knows. Hence the reason I do not know either of you"

"'He'?" repeated Naruto "Who's 'he'?" Rage just smirked before backing up into the darkness, making the two teens lose sight of her completely "That was...odd." Gaara nodded in agreement "Let's go, we need to get out of here."

"I couldn't see any way out of here other than the way we came in." said Gaara as they left.

Neither noticed that Rage's eyes appeared through the darkness and open the cage slowly. She walked to the middle of the room and waved her arms before she opened two more eyes, above her original, and they all glowed red. Around her, the flames before to move towards her and stopped before swirling around **"Come."** said Rage in a deep demonic voice **"Find them and when they are vulnerable, attack and destroy. But do not kill the Gem, leave her to me."**

* * *

"Finally we made it out!" shouted Naruto as he and Gaara finally left the mountain "And was there always two paths here?" Looking, Gaara saw that there was indeed another path but this one seemed to be sloping downwards "Should we follow it?"

Gaara looked at the path "Either that or go back the way we came." he said before walking down the new path with Naruto following after.

"I wonder if Happy is anywhere near here." muttered Naruto before ducking down as if dodging something.

Nothing happened and Gaara just stared at his friend "What are you doing?"

"I thought that Happy would appear out of nowhere like she usually does." answered Naruto as he straightened himself out.

They were about to keep walking until they heard a scared voice "H-Hello", unfortunately this was behind Naruto and it made him jump away and then trip on a rock "S-Sorry!"

Groaning, Naruto just stayed on the ground and clutched his chest, all the while crying anime tears "Why me?" Looking at the new voice, Gaara saw it was another Raven, but with a grey cloak. Without saying anything, he walked over to Naruto and helped him back up "At least you didn't do what Happy does." He then smiled at the scared looking girl "Which emotion are you?"

"I-I'm Timid" she said, trying to sound braver but couldn't "Happy told me a-about you"

"Really?" asked Naruto, letting the girl nod "Do you know where she is? She was guiding us to the Forbidden Door but left us."

"I'm sorry." apologized Timid "I-I should have brought her here" She then looked at the two again but with a curious expression "Did you say you were g-going to the F-Forbidden Door?"

Naruto nodded with a smile "Yeah. Raven didn't know how to let us leave but Happy suggested that door. Do you know where it is?"

"Y-Yes." she said sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto in concern as he put a hand on Timid's shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly.

Timid look into Naruto's eyes "If I show y-you where the door is, you w-wont like m-me anymore"

"If you show us the way then I promise that we won't hate you." said Naruto, smiling at the girl who still look unsure "I always keep my promises."

At this, Timid grew a smile before the path that they were all on began to tremble. Walls shot up from the ground and rose until they were very high up, giving Naruto and Gaara the impression that it would not be a good idea to climb "This way" they heard Timid say as she took Naruto's hand and dragged him lightly down another path. Within a few minutes, they realized that they were now in a maze and that Timid knew the way through it perfectly "I'm sorry that I couldn't heal you good enough." apologized Timid as they walked "And, I-I'm sorry that I kept scaring you a-and hurting your chest."

"Timid." said Naruto, getting her attention "You don't have to apologize for anything. You're helping us find a way out of here and we are thankful for that"

"I'm sorry" she apologized again for apologizing, making Naruto sigh in exasperation and Gaara to smirk. They walked for another few minutes and finally reached an opening "This is the end."

Looking, Naruto and Gaara saw two large statues "Thank you, Timid" said Naruto, unknowingly squeezing her hand. Gaara nodded his thanks and then both took a step forward, only to stop when both statues eyes glowed red and began to move "What the?!"

"Please don't hate me." said Timid as she sunk into a portal that appeared beneath her.

"Even after this." began Naruto "I don't hate her, but she could have warned us at least."

Both statues heads turned towards them and they suddenly flew at each other and merged into one. Both idly noticed that statue now had an evil looking grin and frown. It stepped closer towards them with swords appearing in its hands. Deciding not to wait for it to attack, Naruto ran at it and tried to punch it. But due to his wounds, not all of his strength was in it and the statue slammed the butt of its sword into his stomach, throwing him into the side of the maze. Seeing this, Gaara focused his chakra into the sand in his gourd, making the cork in it pop off and for sand to fly out "Sand Shuriken!" he shouted, making the sand shoot off towards the statue.

It hit its mark, making the demonic statue stagger back. Gaara was about to attack again until he and Naruto heard someone shout out "Yo!" Looking, they saw a dark green blur fly past and slap into the statues face, forcing it to the edge of the path. Finally gaining enough strength, Naruto jumped at the statue and, with a shout, slammed his feet into its chest. This had the intended result as the statue fell over the side. "No! Damn it!"

"Who are you?" asked Gaara, helping Naruto to stand as the simple attacks aggravated his wounds again. He and Naruto once again saw another Raven, but with a dark green cloak. But they noticed that this one radiated confidence. "And why are you disappointed that the statue is gone?"

"I'm annoyed because I wanted to beat it!" shouted the green clad Raven before she huffed "At least it will come back then I can whoop its ass" As if her mood changed completely; she grinned at the two boys and said "I'm Brave! Nice to meet ya!"

'So that's Happy Rage, Timid, and now Brave' thought Naruto as he listed all the emotions he and Gaara met 'Who's next? Her Pride?'

"What are you doing here?!" shouted a new, yet one they heard many times, voice. Looking, Naruto and Gaara saw it was Raven in her original blue cloak flying towards them. Brave just ran and jumped away without anyone noticing "You are supposed to be watching him and making sure he rests." she said to Gaara as she landed next to them, before going to Naruto and poking him next to his wound "And you should be resting" she said, sounding concerned "With rest your healing abilities will be able to work better."

"Sorry." he said, bowing his head down "I just wanted to help and Happy mentioned the Forbidden Door."

Raven sighed, but inwardly couldn't be angry at them for some reason. They just wanted to help after all "Fine. Let's...just go back to the house so I can at least check over you wound" As soon as she said that, she suddenly had the wind knocked out of her because Naruto had tackled her. She was about to shout at him until she saw a large fireball fly over them, and if Naruto didn't save her then it would have hit her back. Turning her head so she can see where the attack came from, Raven's eyes widened when she saw what it was "Oh no" she gasped out.

"What are they?" asked Naruto as he gazed at their attackers. He had no idea what they but it looked like the living embodiment of fire, and there was a whole army of them, just waiting in the distance.

"Fire Sprites." said Raven as she stood back up again with Naruto "They appear in random parts of my mind but it was always a few at a time that appeared. It has never been this many." she explained "I need you both to get behind me, I'll handle them."

"Like hell I will!" shouted Naruto, surprising Raven "I've been needing to let out a lot of steam after fighting that bastard Sasuke." he then grinned "And there's nothing like a good fight to make me feel better!" He then looked at Gaara who stood there with a calm expression and his arms folded "You in?"

Looking at Naruto and then Raven's shocked look, Gaara couldn't help but smirk "Of course."

"Wait!" shouted Raven, trying to get them to stop "Neither of you can fight these things, and you can't fight in your condition" she said, pointing to Naruto with a concerned look. She would have said more, if Naruto didn't start chuckling "What's so funny?"

Stopping, Naruto looked at Raven "Oh… Just watch." he said, stepping forward. All the sprites seemed to notice him and began charging while firing fireballs at him. Naruto just held his grin as the attacks neared him, and then a large wall of sand appeared and blocked all the attacks. It then all fell back down as fast as it appeared and all surrounded Gaara, as if it was a shield. Naruto then grinned as he made a single hand sign "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as a massive cloud of smoke appeared.

Raven had to cover her face as the smoke blocked her sight, but when it cleared, her eyes widened as she stared at what was in front of her. There were hundreds of Naruto's that nearly equaled, and if not then more, than the amount of Fire Sprites. Each Naruto was the exact same as the last and Raven could sense that they were all real and not illusions "How is this possible?" whispered Raven in awe. Not even a second later all but one Naruto charged at the enemy and Gaara sent his sand to block in coming attacks and to help to attack. She watched as each Naruto took out a knife and began to slash their way through, but it wasn't very effective as the Sprites would heal almost instantaneously and take the clone by surprise. The clones that were hit would disappear with a small puff of smoke and the sand would crush some of the Sprites.

Shaking her head, Raven pulled her hood up and floated in the air along with some rocks. Carefully aiming she threw the rocks at the Sprites, killing them instantly "Do you know where these things came from?!" shouted Naruto so that Raven would hear her over the massive fight.

"No!" shouted back Raven in a half-lie, knowing who sent them but not where they appear.

"If we can take out the source then they will all stop." spoke Gaara as he was still where he was before, only fighting the sprites that came close and got past Naruto's clones.

As the fight continued to progress, nobody noticed Rage in the distance behind Raven. She stared at Raven as her eyes turned red and her shadow rose from the ground. It grew until it was at least three times her size in height and four times her width. It took shape of a large person or creature but you could not possibly see any definitive feature, it was just a large shadow. On its head four red demonic eyes opened, similar to that of Rage, and also stared at Raven before shifting its gaze to Naruto and Gaara. After a few seconds, the shadow's eyes narrowed as Rage's closed, and then as if everything had gone silent, the shadow began to whisper. The whisper turned into a quiet chant before it got louder and louder, and was now shouting. Its words resounded around the entire battlefield, gaining the three's attention but they could not pinpoint the source or understand them. However, even though Raven could not understand it, she recognized the voice and it filled her with fear.

'What is that?' thought Naruto as he looked around, to find the source. He looked at Raven, and noticed that she was back on the ground and holding herself whilst looking afraid. "Raven?" he muttered in concern. His eyes then widened as dark red energy suddenly hit Raven in the back, causing her to scream out in pain. "RAVEN!" Seeing this, something in Naruto snapped and he felt an incredible rush of energy flood his system. He didn't even notice that his eyes turned red with slits for pupils, or his whisker marks darken, or even his nails sharpening into claws. Out of pure instinct, he roared and slashed his way through the army of Fire Sprites, trying with all his might to get to Raven.

"Naruto!" shouted Gaara, seeing his friend go on a rampage.

All Naruto could see was Raven, writhing on the ground in agony. He just wanted to get to her and help her. But he could also hear the voice in the back of his head, shouting at him to kill whoever did this. It felt like an eternity for Naruto, fighting his way through all the monsters, but in reality it only took a minute to get to Raven, who was all but unconscious. As soon as he got to her, he slowly lifted her upper body onto his lap, gently holding her head. Gaara could see the Fire Sprites slowly making their way through the clones and towards Naruto and Raven, so he put up a thick wall of sand between them.

The energy that first flooded his system, slowly started to dissipate "Raven?" whispered Naruto.

"N-Naruto." whimpered Raven as she slowly opened her eyes "It h-hurts." she said with tears appearing in her eyes.

"It will be ok. Just rest" replied Naruto with a calm smile, Raven just nodded ever so slightly and closed her eyes, letting unconsciousness take her. Naruto didn't do anything before silently making a single clone and picking Raven up Bridal Style. He handed her to the clone "Take care of her until I'm finished here." the clone nodded and quickly went to a safe distance.

Naruto walked towards the sand wall and shouted "Gaara! Let me through!" Not even a second later, the sand receded and he could see that there was still a lot of Sprites left. The same chakra that entered his system came back again, but this time it was more controlled, allowing Naruto to think more clearly. Raising his right hand, his chakra became visible and swirled around his hand before forming a red ball. He did the same for his left hand before slowly walking towards the Sprites, who were running at him. His walk became faster and faster until he was running at the enemy. When he reached the first one, he slammed one of his attacks into its chest, destroying it instantly. He did it again for the next Sprite, and then the next sprite, and so on until he was just drilling his way through. He eventually reached the center of the army and slammed both of his attacks into one Sprite before shouting in a deeper voice **"RASENGAN!"** A massive explosion appeared, taking most of the Sprites with it. Gaara had to put a wall of sand to protect himself and Raven, and it was clear he was struggling if the sweat on his forehead was any indication.

After a few seconds, the shield came down and Gaara could see a large crater in the ground, with Naruto in the center. There were still some Sprites left but not many, and they were all no heading back where they came from, clearly retreating. The clone plus Gaara made their way to the middle of the crater, seeing Naruto lying on his front. Raven, who woke up to see what happened, gasped "Naruto!" she shouted, jumping away from the clone and showing that she had recovered from whatever had hit her. Flipping Naruto over, her eyes widened when she saw the wound on his chest had worsened.

"I-It looks worse than i-it is." groaned out Naruto, surprising everyone as they thought he was unconscious.

Raven got onto her knees and began to heal him as she did before. "You are such an idiot." was all Raven said, but with a smile on her face. Naruto smiled back despite the pain from his chest.

No one even noticed Rage slowly sink into the same black energy that Raven uses and disappear from the area.

* * *

-The Next Day-

"Oh come on! I just want to go for a walk!" shouted Naruto, actually tied down onto the bed with sand. They all went back to the house after the events that transpired, and Raven is now trying to force Naruto to stay in bed so that he can recuperate. Unfortunately, Naruto is a very restless person and does not like to be in one place for too long. So now Gaara was using his sand to hold down Naruto as Raven continued healing him.

"We went for a walk yesterday and got into a massive fight." commented Gaara, wondering how the blond forgot this already.

Sighing, Raven stood back up. "He can wonder about the house but we just have to make sure he doesn't leave. And try to keep my emotions away from him otherwise he'll never get any rest." she said 'This would be so much easier if he would just go to sleep or something! I am actually considering knocking him out!'

"He's asleep." said Gaara, drawing Raven away from her thoughts. She looked at Naruto and true to Gaara's words, he was asleep. Sighing, Raven couldn't stop the smile on her face as she and Gaara left the room.

_'I'll ask them about their abilities tomorrow,'_ she promised herself before leaving her mind.

* * *

-In Naruto's Mind-

Naruto wondered about a sewer, knowing exactly where he was. He just didn't know why he was here. Deciding to get some answers, he continued to walk down countless hallways, taking turns after turns. It didn't take too long for him to enter a very large room with a massive cage at the end. You could not see anything inside of it but there was a piece of paper on the cage with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. Taking in a large breath, Naruto waited for a second before shouting "Hey! Wake up Fox! I want some answers!"

Nothing happened for a moment before two big red eyes with slits opened and stared at Naruto from within the darkness of the cage **"Finally, you are here. I've been waiting for you ever since that Uchiha-brat stabbed your chest with that blasted Chidori."**

Now thoroughly confused, Naruto asked "What do you mean? You've been waiting for me?"

**"Kit."** said the Kyuubi **"We need to talk."**

* * *

-In Another Dimension-

Four red eyes opened in the darkness and flames appeared nearby** "So, the Gem has come into contact with 'him'."** The eyes seemed to narrow **"The coming years will be very interesting indeed. I must make sure that everything will be ready."**

A figure slowly walked until it was near the eyes "I am ready for your training, Master." it said in a male voice as he opened his eyes to reveal the Sharingan.

* * *

**I apologise for the delay, but I am working on this story.**

**Also, when Naruto listed what emotions they have met and suggested Pride, that was a reference to the fact that Raven is actually Trigon's Pride.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Even More Questions But Still No Answers

It has been a week since the Fire Sprites attack and everything seemed peaceful in the house. Naruto has been healed more and can now do light exercises. Raven has tried to advice him not to so that he could heal better but he was just being stubborn so she relented. He and Gaara have also met more of Raven's emotions, including Knowledge who kept asking them questions, Rude who just ignores them and insults them randomly, Laziness who was just sleeping about, and finally Love. Naruto didn't see anything different about the emotion but Gaara noticed that Love randomly glanced at Naruto with interest in her eyes.

Gaara also trained but even he was starting to get annoyed with Knowledge constantly asking him questions about how he can control sand. The only reason he and Naruto haven't told Raven about their origins was because Naruto kept saying it wasn't the right time.

Now we find Naruto outside the house slowly going through a fighting form. It was the dead of night so almost everyone was asleep, save for himself and Gaara, who was meditating under a tree near Naruto. His eyes opened after a few minutes of silence, he looked at his friend and saw the blond finishing "Naruto" he said, getting his attention "Please explain to me why we have not told Raven about our abilities. It is clear we can trust her and I can see that you wish to tell her as well"

Naruto stayed silent for minute before sighing and sitting down next to his friend "I actually wanted to keep this a secret" he said, already peaking Gaara curiosity and interest "It would be best to explain how this started anyway. A week ago, during that huge fight with those Sprites, we both saw Raven get injured"

"Yes" nodded Gaara, remembering what happened "And then you went berserk and used the Kyuubi's chakra"

'Shouldn't be surprised he knew' thought Naruto 'It isn't the first time he saw me use that chakra' Shaking his head away from his thoughts, Naruto continued "Anyway, that same night when I went to sleep, I found myself in front of the Kyuubi" Gaara's eyes widened at this "I actually expected the Fox to shout and try something but, instead, he just talked to me"

Raising an eyebrow at that, Gaara repeated "Talk?"

"Confused me as well" muttered Naruto "Anyway, he started to tell me that certain secrets will be revealed and that it would be best if he told us. So he's teaching me in exchange for me to make a Shadow Clone and let him take control"

"Are you sure that's safe?" asked Gaara in concern. Because of their history with the Tailed Beasts, he was quite sceptical about this "Can you trust him?"

"At first I didn't. I kept telling myself that he was just trying to trick me" admitted Naruto before he smirked "But, for some reason, I can feel it in my heart that I can trust him"

Gaara couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. It didn't surprise him that Naruto would follow his heart, after all if it wasn't for that kind of quality then he probably wouldn't be here today "Very well" spoke Gaara "I will trust you on this"

Yawning, Naruto stood up and stretched. He didn't wince or grimace, showing that his wound was healing "I'm going to bed. Good night" Gaara nodded before closing his eyes and meditating. Naruto stood there for a moment and stared at his friend 'There has to be a way to let him sleep. Maybe if I can alter his seal' he then frowned at that thought 'What am I thinking? I don't know anything of seals...but maybe the Kyuubi knows something that can help' With that thought in mind, Naruto quickly ran to his bed and laid down. He shut his eyes and let sleep take him before feeling his mind drift away. Opening them, he saw that he was now in the sewer-like place that was his mind, and in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

"What are you doing here?" asked the Kyuubi in confusion "You should be resting to heal"

"I need your help" said Naruto, surprising the Kyuubi immensely. No one has ever asked for his help, not since 'that' night "Do you know anything about seals? Anything about fixing them?"

Raising an eyebrow, if he had any, the Kyuubi answered "I do, but why?" It was then he realised "You want to fix your friends seal, don't you?"

"Yes" replied Naruto "And I need your help for it"

* * *

-The Next Day-

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Raven as she sat at the kitchen table, across from a seated Naruto. She has only just entered her mind about a half hour ago and Naruto told her that he needed a favor.

"I need your help with something very important" said Naruto but with a frown "But I can't tell you why I need your help"

Raven furrowed her brows at that, confused as to why he wouldn't tell her why and why she felt her that he didn't trust her enough to tell her "What is it you want my help for?" she asked whilst looking down at her hands that were on her lap.

Not noticing Raven's expression, Naruto sighed and decided to ask straight away "Do you know any spell that can help me enter Gaara's mind?"

Looking up in surprise, Raven asked "Why do you need to go into his mind?"

"I can't tell you why" said Naruto "But what I can tell you is that Gaara needs this and it will help him"

Neither said anything for a full minute, with Naruto waiting for the answer and Raven thinking it over. After another minute, Raven sighed "There is a spell that I can use but it will take a lot of energy but..."

"But...what?" asked Naruto, slightly worried.

"You will need a medium. Something to anchor you here as your soul travels" she said "However, the medium has to be of high significance to you, something that you would protect with your life" Raven's magic swirled in her left hand before it turned into a oddly shaped hand mirror "This is mine. I'm not going to tell you why it is important to me, but it is. So I use this to help enter my mind" Naruto looked thoughtful, trying to think of something that would help. Raven stood, as the mirror in her hand disappeared "I'll let you think on it. Talk to me when you have something" And she left.

Naruto looked at where Raven left before sighing and taking on a thoughtful look. He didn't bring many items with him on the mission that lead to him and Gaara being sent here. All he brought with him was his orange jumpsuit, his kunai and shuriken, a few soldier pills and some supplies. None of it was very sentimental, not even the jumpsuit. The only reason he wore it was because it was the only thing that was cheap enough for him to afford, the fact it was orange was a lucky bonus because it was his favourite colour. He thought for a while and sighed in annoyance when he still couldn't come up with anything. He scratched the bag of his head and felt something brush against his fingers. Stopping, he felt what he touched and followed it all around his neck to see what it was.

It was the necklace given to him by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

His eyes widened as he gazed upon it. It was given to him by the one person he considered as a mother and he vowed to become Hokage on that same necklace. Within a second from looking at it, a smile appeared on his face as he jumped from his seat and ran to find Raven.

* * *

-The Next Day-

Naruto and Raven sat across from Gaara in the middle of a flower field. Both had asked the redhead to come with them without telling him why, so he followed with his curiosity getting the better of him. When they finally reached their destination, Naruto told Gaara that has a way to fix his seal and that they were going to fix it now. To say Gaara was shocked would be an understatement of how shocked he really is. After a minute of silence, he finally found his voice

"Are you actually able to fix it?"

"Yes" said Naruto with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, Gaara spoke again "Alright then"

"Good. Now first off we are going to have to take a look at your seal" said Naruto with Gaara nodding. He first took off his gourd and then his shirt which revealed an intricate tattoo on his stomach. Naruto frowned as soon as he saw it "Even I know that, that seal was not done correctly"

Gaara frowned, not liking the sound of that "Can you fix it?"

Another silence but it only lasted a few seconds "Yes but it will be more challenging than I originally thought. But nothing I can't fix. Let's get started" said Naruto with a smirk before looking at Raven "What do we have to do?"

She turned to Gaara "You will need to meditate and concentrate on entering your mind" Gaara nodded and closed his eyes, steadying his breathing. After a few minutes, Raven figured Gaara must be in a deep enough sleep "I will begin the spell. Whatever your are going to do, do it now"

"Uh, before I do anything I have to warn you" he said, making Raven raise an eyebrow "Whatever you are about to see or sense, please don't freak out" Raven nodded, a little worried now. She watched as Naruto went through hand signs in quick succession and finished with his eyes closed as something powerful exploded out of him. Raven actually felt her mind scape shake due to the force and she continued to watch as red energy poured out of Naruto and gathered around him. She noticed that his hair became wilder, his whisker marks deepened, and his nails lengthened into claws. The energy that was around him slowly got absorbed back into his body and he then opened his eyes opened revealing them to be blood red with slits for pupils.

"Naruto?" muttered Raven, a little scared by the sudden change. But she recognised the changes from when Naruto helped her during the big fight against the Sprites a week ago.

Turning to look at the girl, 'Naruto' grinned "Not Naruto. Call me Kyuubi" he said in a demonic voice before flexing random parts of Naruto's body "This is going to get some getting used too" Shaking his head, Kyuubi turned towards Gaara and examined the seal "The Kit wasn't kidding, whoever made this was a real fucking idiot. It's a miracle that he is actually still sealed"

"What does that seal do?" asked Raven, still being cautious around this person that possessed her friend and claimed his name was Kyuubi. For some odd reason, however, she had that feeling that his name was familiar but couldn't place it.

"Where the Kit is from, a seal could do anything you think of, as long as you know what you are doing. It is an extremely difficult art to learn from and there are only a handful of people that can be considered Masters. The type of seal that we are dealing with is one that stores a massive amount of power, but it was poorly done and with little care. This is also the reason for his severe insomnia"

Raven didn't know why she asked, but for some reason she just had to know "Does Naruto have a seal?"

At hearing this, Kyuubi grinned before lifting Naruto's shirt up and revealing an intricate looking seal "This one is even more powerful that Gaara's. But I will say no more. If you want answers, ask the Kit" he then snorted "But I can just tell that he's bound to tell you anyway" Sighing he turned back to Gaara "Now then, when I touch that seal I need you to activate your spell. Understood?" Raven nodded. Nodding back, Kyuubi began going through many hand signs as the red energy emerged again. When he finished he held his right wrist and the energy flowed towards the hand, turning the nails black. He pulled his arm back and shouted "Sealing Style: Seal of Fate!" He then thrusted his hands forward and drove his nails into Gaara's stomach.

As soon as Kyuubi moved, Raven chanted "Azeroth Metrion Zinthos!" Black energy appeared around her hands as her eyes turned white. The energy then grew to be a large dome that surrounded them all.

* * *

-Gaara's Mind/Seal-

"This is actually what I expected" muttered Naruto as he looked around and saw nothing but a desert and a few rocks. The sky was orange as there was a massive sun in the distance creating an almost unbearable heat. He wasn't even there for a whole minute and he was already looking for anything that could give shade. Spotting something in the distance, he saw a cave that was facing away from the sun. Grinning, he jumped down from the rocks he was on and made a mad dash for the cave. But due to the heat he had to slow down as sweat began to build on his forehead. He stopped suddenly, noticing that something was wrong. He looked around 'There's nothing here' he thought before looking at the sand beneath his feat.

It was moving slightly, as if there was something slithering underneath. It was happening all around him and, before he could do anything, it suddenly shot up from the sand and wrapped around his throat "GAH!" shouted Naruto in shock. Looking at what caught him, he saw it was just sand 'Just like when I fought Gaara at the Chunin Exams!' he thought with his eyes widening. With a determined look in his eyes he grabbed the tendril of sand that was wrapped around his throat and pulled with all his might, allowing him to breath a little easier. Ignoring the sand scraping against his hands and creating many small cuts, he shouted out as he finally pulled hard enough to cause the sand to explode, dropping him to the ground. Getting up quickly when he saw the sand move towards him again, he ran for the cave and jumped inside as a large amount of sand rose and tried to crush him.

"Too close for comfort" muttered Naruto as he took a few deep breaths. He may have had god-like stamina but that didn't mean much when the heat is scorching "Wonder why the sand isn't attacking now"

* * *

-With Raven/Gaara's Mind-

"The wrong time to wear dark colours" said Raven as she immediately felt the heat. It took everything she had not to start panting. As she floated about, trying to find Naruto or something, she heard someone shout out. Flying in the direction the voice came from, she saw something odd. A large wave of sand crashing into a stone cave before settling on the desert floor again.

Curious as to why, she floated over and saw Naruto on his knees in the cave and out of breath "Wonder why the sand isn't attacking now" she heard him mutter.

"Naruto" she said as soon as she got near.

"BWAAA!" Naruto shouted out before patting his chest to calm his heart "Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?!"

Raven smiled, finding the moment amusing "Are you alright?" she asked, noticing the amount of sand that was on his clothes and the bruising that was around his throat. Before he could say anything, she went up to him and placed her hand on the side of his neck, gently rubbing it.

Naruto blushed, not expecting the contact. He felt her hand on his neck and could easily feel the bruise being healed "T-Thanks" he said once she moved back, coughing into his hand to try and hide his blush.

"What happened?" asked Raven, thankful that Naruto wasn't paying much attention her to notice her blush.

"For some reason the sand will attack you if you touch it, but I'm guessing it can't if you are on the rocks like we are now" explained Naruto, sending a clone out and both watched as the sand attacked and dispersed it.

Raven watched all this happen as she thought 'Was that the power Kyuubi was speaking of?' She then glanced at Naruto 'If that was Gaara's, then is yours something to be feared? Naruto?' she couldn't help but wonder.

"Kit!" shouted a new voice that both Naruto and Raven heard from their own heads.

"Kyuubi?" said Naruto out loud "Is something wrong?"

"It's not completely serious but you and the Vixen need to find that seal and fast" they heard "My chakra isn't fully compatible with Gaara's so it's slowly killing him"

They were all silent for the next five seconds "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?!" shouted Naruto "How long do we have?" he then asked after taking a few seconds to calm himself.

Kyuubi was muttering before finally speaking "I'd say about...five minutes before I have to let go"

"What would happen if you let go while we are still connected?" asked Raven, feeling as if she already knew the answer.

"Then you might as well get used to living there"

* * *

I'm sorry for the wait, I'll try and upload sooner.

Because this is a remake there are some ideas that Jebest4781 and I had but cannot use because the story has changed. So I am going to randomly put them at the end of chapters as an omake. There will also be a description so it isn't confusing.

* * *

-Omake-

(This was when Kakashi was working in HIVE Academy and is teaching the class)

The class was in the middle of a lesson and, as they were all writing down notes, they could all hear the giggles coming from their teacher who was reading a small orange book. This lasted for quite a while until one student had enough and slammed her hands onto the desk, making everyone cease what they were doing. They all looked as a girl with pink hair and grey skin stood up and shout "What is making you laugh like that?! It is is distracting everyone here!"

Kakashi didn't even look up from his book as he waved his hand at her in a dismissive gesture "Don't mind me, just reading one of the greatest literature ever to be created. It's sad that his world doesn't have this kind of...perfection" he finished whilst rubbing the book carefully, and making everyone look at him strangely. Pissed off at the action, the girl that everyone knew to be Jinx stood up and walked down to Kakashi and snatched the book away from him as he was distracted "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

Before he could get it back, Jinx was already looking through the book before slamming it shut with a massive lush on her face "You read this...this..." she couldn't come up with a word to describe it before shouting "FILTH?!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" shouted Kakashi, taking back the book "It is not filth! It is perfection!" Now knowing that is was porn, Jinx was angry, and when she gets angry, things tend to break. So with an evil glint in her eyes she snapped her fingers and the book was suddenly set alight. Time seemed to slow down for Kakashi as he watched his last Icha Icha book burn into ashes. It was the last in his collection and he had only just gotten to a very important scene but now he will never know the outcome because that was his only copy.

Everyone was quiet, either in shock, amusement, or confusion it didn't matter. Kakashi didn't move for a full five minutes and even Jinx was getting concerned "Uh...Mr Hatake? Are you alright? I'm sorry I burned your book"

After another minute, Kakashi suddenly stood and everyone could see his pale skin and defeated eyes, as if he didn't have a soul anymore. He staggered to the middle of the classroom and pulled an empty seat and stood on it. He then pulled out some rope from his sleeve that no one knew he had and tied it around the light, making sure it was secure. Everyone was now getting very concerned, and even more so when they saw him tie a noose and hang it around his neck "I wonder if there are more Icha Icha's in heaven" they heard him mutter before he kicked the stool.

For some reason everyone waited until the chair was kicked away before everyone tried to untie him.

From that day forward Kakashi was to stay away from libraries and Jinx was to stay 500 yards away from him for obvious reasons.


End file.
